


【授權翻譯】Paved with Good Intentions

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: 抵達了LA之後，Morgana幫Merlin安排了額外的工作，他不是很確定他的工作內容是什麼…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paved With Good Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660677) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



他們的第一個行程是被稱作天使之都的Los Angeles。但對Merlin來說，一下飛機，只有一個念頭-這地方也太大了!

Merlin一點也不懷疑這裡是世界上第五繁忙的機場，從機場流竄的人潮就可以證明。出入境時間顯示表上列滿了登機資訊。這對來自Ealdor-Welsh的一個小村莊的Merlin來說真的是無法想像。

“打起精神來！” Lance命令著。“這衣服要表達的就是自信跟魅力。”

Merlin真的很喜歡Lance，大部分時候，但不包含現在這個。現在這個Lance就是Pendragon公司旗下最有名的設計師之一，此時又提出了一堆完全瘋狂的點子要Merlin在機場時穿著他的設計走來走去。

由於衣服是易皺的亞麻材質，所以不能坐下避免造成皺褶，還有，Merlin必須小心翼翼地避免打翻東西在衣服上，所以被禁止飲食。這真的很慘，他整趟飛行都因為太害怕而沒吃甚麼東西，導致他一下飛機馬上就感到飢餓不已。

 

洗手間，很顯然的，也是禁區之一。

“還記得你全身溼透的從廁所回來那次，就只是因為你轉開水龍頭時太用力了。”

Arthur提醒了他。“還是不要冒險。”

 “也許應該讓你穿著才對，”Merlin埋怨說道。他已經開始討厭這件外套跟褲子了。也許他們是今年春天的最佳設計，但是Merlin還是喜歡自己的帽T牛仔褲。

“你穿起來比他好看。”Morgana跟他保證，因此被她家弟弟瞪了一下。

Merlin還是覺得除了自己以外的其他人穿起來都會好看很多，但是好像只有他自己這樣認為。Merlin試著自信的抬起頭，但隨即就被Gwen的包給絆了一下。

“小心!”Morgana叮嚀說道。“Arthur。”她揮揮修剪完美的手招喚弟弟過來 “陪Merlin一起走，注意他不被東西絆倒。”

“這是不可能的任務，”Arthur一邊說著，卻一邊往Merlin身旁移動。

其實這一點幫助也沒有，在Arthur身旁只會顯得Merlin更笨拙而已。Arthur對他就是有種魔力，Merlin差點又被自己的腳絆倒。

“牽著他的手，Arthur。”Morgana建議著。

Merlin不曉得到底Morgana葫蘆裡裝的是甚麼藥。因為Arthur的姊姊總是讓他有點害怕，雖然以Gwen從未看錯人的眼光來說，她一直覺得Morgana很棒。

就像現在，Gwen開心的對著Merlin笑著，當Arthur聽從指令牽住Merlin的手時，更是吃驚地揚高了眉。

“你們選錯人來展示Lance的作品了。”Merlin嘟囔著。

“才不，”Arthur回答。”Morgana哪次沒得到她想要的。她跟你提過要拍照的事了沒?”

“蛤?”Merlin驚呆了。“拍甚麼照?”

“快跟上！”Morgana回頭，停下腳步等待他們。

“剛在飛機上她收到一個訊息。看起來有一個Lance的model在最後一刻退出了，所以你得替補上去。”

“可是…”Merlin嘴巴開了又合好幾次，但就是不知道該怎麼反應才好

“你之前有經驗，沒問題的Merlin。”Morgana安慰的說著。

“不，我才沒有經驗。Arthur!”

但Arthur只是聳聳肩， “這可不甘我的事。”

“我幫你工作耶”

“這倒是真的，但之前的工作說明裡應該也寫著，有需要時將協助其他職責，還記得吧?”

“很好，”Morgana附和。“就這樣說定了，快跟著來，不然我們就要遲到了。”

對Morgana來說是沒事了，Merlin憋扭著跟在她身後心裡想著。Morgana毫不費力地一邊展現出自己的風格，一邊將他們帶進了LAX的貴賓室(很明顯的LAX是機場名而非一種便祕藥)。Morgana一副就是隨時準備好拍照的樣子。

“我本來是要帶我媽去度假的，”Merlin發著牢騷地說著。心想Arthur至少可以因此表現出一絲絲的罪惡感。

\---

Los Angeles的飯店就跟Gwen保證的一樣奢華。

Merlin有自己的房間，雖然隔壁就是Arthur的套房。(“住近一點以防他需要你啊。”Morgana如是說。Merlin已經開始理解為什麼Arthur總是被Morgana搞得那麼煩躁。) 房間裡有著附著按摩浴缸的寬敞浴室，以及比他的公寓還要大間的臥室。

“好好享受吧。”Gwen接著預告說，”我現在還沒幫你找好抵達Vegas要住的房間。”

Merlin真的好好的享受了一下。觀景窗可以一覽整個城市的風光。他拍了一些照片跟房間導覽的短片後，上傳到dropbox好讓他母親可以看看。她一直對他要到美國出差很興奮，比他本人興奮得多。

在Merlin狼吞虎嚥完一個漢堡後，便好好的利用了一下這個超大浴室。他從來沒有一個人獨自在按摩浴缸享受過，也許因為這樣讓他忘了時間…

“Merlin!”

Merlin沒想到Arthur會出現在走道上。事實上，他壓根沒想到會有人出現，因為他以為這是間私人的房間。Arthur開了浴室門，目瞪口呆，然後迅速轉過身。

“我們一直打電話給你。門房讓我進來的。你遲到了!”他沒有環顧四周，只是在離開前回頭說道。“五分鐘後到大廳集合，拜託穿好衣服，我們不想嚇到當地人。”

但實際上，那個看起來被嚇到的是Arthur自己，Merlin一邊快速用毛巾擦乾身體，一邊想著。接著趕緊套上衣服就急忙追上他老闆的腳步。

“抱歉!”

Arthur似乎無法直視Merlin。“別擔心這，快走，我們遲到了。”

\---

感覺有點奇怪，Arthur心想，好像沒有人知道那個失蹤的model是誰。他們拍攝這系列已經超過一個小時。但居然沒有一個人在抱怨這人不值得信賴，或欠缺專業，或是任何平常只要有人沒來就會八卦的情況。他接手這公司已經一陣子了，很清楚這產業的進行的狀況。但像現在這樣，毫無疑問是不正常的。

“幸好有Merlin幫忙。”他對著攝影師說著。

“蛤?”這男人，Arthur記得他的名字好像是Cenred，一臉茫然地看著他。

“喔，我助理Merlin替補了那個沒來的model。”

“沒有沒來的model啊!”Cenred對著他說。“跟平常一樣，至於那個外行人，我會盡力啦，但如果他毀了一切，可不能把責任算到我頭上。

Arthur決定自己跟Cenred不會投緣。他有著一頭黑色長髮，比Gwaine還來的長。長得又是Arthur喜歡的那種好看。不過至少這人證實了他的疑惑。Arthur不確定為何Morgana要這樣做，但看起來她還滿喜歡Merlin的，卻逼Merlin做這煩人事。

不過Arthur知道不管甚麼理由，若是Morgana已經決定要Merlin無所事事的站在他們的春季設計當中的話，Merlin也沒辦法拒絕了。 

Arthur絕對沒有想起Merlin泡在按摩浴缸裡的模樣，那個頭髮往後梳，還帶著沐浴後的濕氣的Merlin…要是Morgana代替他去找 Merlin就好。可惜，她就是堅持要Arthur過去。

Cenred吹了聲口哨，一臉讚賞的對著Arthur身後笑著。Merlin的牢騷跟抱怨傳進了Arthur耳中,帶著不祥的預感轉頭看著自己的助理。

Merlin穿著一件Lance設計的襯衫，準確來說，其實是一件挺括，淺藍色的亞麻汗衫。他將所有的鈕扣都好好的扣上，但Mithian氣急敗壞地圍著Merlin團團轉，堅持將鈕扣打開幾個。

看起來Merlin只有穿著這件襯衫，襯衫很長，Arthur為此感到慶幸，但隨即看到Merlin的雙腿，好風光一覽無遺。

“我沒有長褲穿，”Merlin指出。因為Arthur還沒靠自己發現這件事。

“這是家居服。”Mithian說。

“這一定會大賣的。”Cenred贊同的說。 “好啦，英國男孩，到這兒來，首先要拍一下靠窗的照片。”

Merlin給了Arthur顯然說著‘救救我’的眼神。不過，Arthur根本束手無策。他試著給他一個安撫的微笑，但連他自己都知道臉上的表情早已扭曲。

“來，給他本書還有一副書呆子眼鏡，”Cenred下著指令。“英國男孩，靠著窗沿坐正，一隻腳放下來。”

“襯衫這樣拍真的好看嗎?”Merlin一邊照指令動作一邊碎念著。

“很好，這樣很好看…okay,現在把袖子捲起來，我要看到你的手臂…”

“這不是 ** _那種_** 拍攝吧?!”Arthur生氣的吼著。

“Morgana!!!”Cenred大叫著，根本沒必要大叫吧?Arthur心想。Morgana明明就站在那裏看著可憐兮兮的Merlin痛苦著。

“把這個愛吃醋男朋友趕走，你知道規矩的。”

“Arthur才不是我男朋友!”Merlin尖聲否認。“他是我老闆!”

“我是那個付你薪水的公司老闆(head of the company)” Arthur指出。

“其中之一(Co-head)，”Morgana提醒著。“好了，現在不要再干擾Cenred工作了。Merlin親愛的，就趴在櫃台那邊，好讓我們為這系列拍些好照片…行嗎。”

當Merlin俯身時襯衫也被捲起，因此Arthur也看到了貼身短褲下的美景。

兩個禮拜!! 這兩個禮拜裡要拍照，協商會議還有時裝秀…Arthur只希望Morgana不要逼可憐的Merlin也得上台走秀，不，他一定會被自己的腳絆倒的…Morgana一定也不會希望發生這種事的。

“起身然後伸展一下，假裝自己剛起床。不要害羞，你看起美極了，懶洋洋的…帶點性感…啊…真是完美。”

這對Arthur就跟煉獄一樣–衣衫不整的Merlin，看起來就像剛在床上翻雲覆雨完的模樣。Arthur知道這畫面永遠不會從他腦中抹滅。還有按摩浴缸那景色也是…難以忘懷。

突然，Arthur明白了，也許這就是Morgana的意圖。他惡狠狠地瞪了自家老姊一眼，換得的是Morgana回以一個沾沾自喜的笑容。


End file.
